My Hart
by Maya2735
Summary: where lucas picks riley. Yet starts to fall for Maya ...But will she accept him now? will he understand who he wants to be with? is there someone new in her life? if you want more chapters review and favorite and thank you so much
1. Chapter 1

**Lucas's pov**

 **Somehow she didn't care enough. I picked riley but Maya didn't overreact or raise a war against us she just continued on being the same Maya. She didn't address me as much but whenever she did she called me the same pet names she used to use. They sound colder and yes she does have every right. But I miss the fire in them, in her…**

 **Today was a typical Monday, I needed to go to riley's house so I can pick her up and go to our high school ( Maya is still going to walk with us and I didn't mind that at all I am happy that girls are still close sisters…thanks to Maya's acceptance). When I reached there, Riley let me and kissed me on the cheek. We are still in that same wired phase. Holding hands for more than five minutes can make one if not both of us freak.**

 **Lucas: hey!**

 **Riley: hi (she said smiling at me in an adorable way)**

 **Lucas then looked to see where the hell Maya was. She was not in the living room, there was no sign of her…nothing and he started to get worried!**

 **L: riley where is Maya?**

 **R: oh so you didn't hear the news? She sounded both confused yet happy**

 **L: what news? Is she okay? I felt somehow protective of that little stack**

 **R: relax, Maya got introduced to a crew of artists from another high school. Today she went to meet them and give them a tour in our high school and they are going to spend the day with her.**

 **L: so she is not going with us ?**

 **R: no she already had breakfast with them**

 **L: oh… (all I can think of was Maya ditching us for another group. Why did I care so much? I have riley right? She is all I need right?)**

 **R: let's go luky or we will be late! Riley said and grabbed my hand and started walking. We tried to keep the conversation flowing but that didn't last much. If Maya was here this would have been easier . She lights up our mood and makes us talk and laugh….laugh I heard her laugh as soon as we put foot in our physics class to see Maya surrounded by a group of people. Riley being herself a ray of sun shine gasped and dragged me toward the new group. They were 9, 4 girls and 5 boys…They looked just like Maya and she finally looked as if she belonged to something other than our group.**

 **R: Mayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (riley yelled hugging Maya to which an one of the boys in the group smirked and said that it must be riley)**

 **Maya: Yup Romeo this is riley! And that is cowboy Lucas! Everyone Romeo, Jim, Joey, Edward, Ben Hannah, Grace, Mamrie**

 **R: nice to meet you everyone! Welcome to our high school. She said throwing them one of her big smiles and giving the girls a hug**

 **L : Nice to meet you . Lucas said shaking all their hands**

 **Everyone : thank you and nice to meet you too. We started talking to them or listening to be honest as they begun to talk about their school and how it is different from ours and what they were studying. The amount of homework they have and all. But suddenly riley stopped the conversation looking more puzzled than ever**

 **Maya: what's wrong honey? Maya asked afraid that something was wrong with her best friend**

 **R : nothing I am just wondering if his real name is Romeo or is it just a nickname that you made?**

 **M: oh…no his name is Beau. Maya informed as she looked at the boy sitting next to her. He had the aura of an artist. He had blond curly hair .** **the same blue eyes as Maya and the same exact smirk**

 **L: then why Romeo? I asked out of nowhere surprising myself too**

 **Beau: May I explain my lady (she just smirked at him and shook her head) Well riley your friend here loves to come up with nicknames right? (Riley nodded) well today when we went with her to starbucks I didn't let her pay and then I bought her a chocolate cupcake as a surprise when she was busy talking with the girls…**

 **R: so nice of you (riley commented but Lucas seemed to feel something wrong in his stomach some kind of faint ache that he didn't experience before…but the pain went away in a second)**

 **Maya: what about the flower Romeo?**

 **R: what flower?**

 **B: well, umh …..uh I gave her a flower the moment I met her…the one on her desk.(there was a purple rose on the table next to Maya)**

 **M: I never got to ask why?**

 **B: well we saw your picture when our art teacher introduced you to us and I decided that the right way to meet a pretty girl like you is to give her a rose.**

 **M: see a Romeo**

 **B: at you service my lady. They just laughed a little**

 **R: Rom…I mean beau how did you know that Maya liked purple roses?**

 **B: Lucky guess! He smiled at Maya and she smiled back and Lucas felt that faint pain again but the sensation was interrupted by their teacher entering the class room**

 **Author's note :**

I do not own GMW or any of its characters. This is a Lucaya story and if you want more chapters please review and favorite. The story will have multiple chapters and Lucas will slowly fall in love with Maya. But will she love him again or forget about him? Will eau steal her heart? What about Riley and where is Farkle( at the moment I made at him for caring only about Riley's sake so he might not have an important role) bye and thanks for reading


	2. Romeo and Juliet

The artists' group was more than happy to spend time with Riley and Lucas but they were interested in knowing Maya more. They kind of surrounded her wherever she goes and talked to her about everything and anything. This made her friends feel a little let down especially a certain cowboy.

Lucas's Pov

They were stealing my best friend. All her attention was given to them. She already gave that boy a nickname and he , all of them were causing her to laugh and talk about arts something she never did with us. I am not jealous they are just keeping her from being our best friend and that will hurt riley…Yes riley

R: Lucas? Lucaaaaaaaaas ? I heard riley grab my hand and yell at me

L: yeah riles. I replied never looking away from that group

R: do want to join them? She kind of caught me out of guard

L: Who? I played dumb

R: the artists? Her eyes were questioning me as if suddenly a second head popped next to mine

L: no, I…I mean, I am just worried that Maya will get absorbed into their group and forget about us….uh you…I don't want you to get hurt… My voice was for some reason shaking and riley seemed to notice. It only does that when I am lying but I am not I don't want Maya to forget us or riley

R: oh….(she looked at her feet as if they are the most interesting thing in the world then looked at me and smiled) I am actually happy for her she belongs to something. She deserves to be happy and it really does look like she is happy and Maya will never forget about me we are sisters so don't worry about me…

I knew that deep down but what about our group? Maya is already treating me as if nothing ever happened and we are beck to being formal and Farkle well let's say that she is convinced that he loves riley more than her and he and I did the same thing, we picked riley. She is second to us as she said it but she was okay with it because she didn't expect much…That's just Maya but we all know that she is special more than she will ever know. I heard a voice pull me out of my deep thoughts this time but it wasn't riley it was Farkle speaking of the devil

F: will she ever forgive me?

R: I am sorry Farkle for causing all this drama

F: don't be…I just hope that she knows that I truly do love her

L: but she always ends up being second…I hushed

F: what? He didn't hear me

L: nothing…but she seems happy today so maybe she will forgive you

F: Maybe she…and there she comes

M: guys we are going to Topanga's after school if you want to join you are welcome to join

Beau: Yeah we will have some fun, won't we Juliet?

M: Yes Romeo , we will , so what do you guys think?

L/F/R: Okay :D

F: hi Maya he said shyly not sure of how she will respond

M: Farkle she gave him one of her half smiles

B: Ouh! This is the genius? He questioned feeling the tension between the two

M: You are way too clever Romeo , let's go flower boy…. She started to walk

B: hey I am and I am not a flower boy -_- he yelled after her

M: cupcake boy it is Romeo! she looked back at him with a smirk

B: May! He ran after her with the others just smiling and following the blond couple

F: are like a thing?

L : no, they are not . They just met…I jumped to answer as if I am the one wanting to hear this information

F: Okay…Farkle said in a wired way looking at me with questioning looks and riley joined him

L: what I yelled?

R/F: Nothing…nothing they both looked away

L: we are going to be late I informed changing the topic

It is going to be a long day I knew that! And deep down I had a feeling that I never experienced…and I don't know why

No one's pov:

They all met in Topanga's. Maya was sitting next to riley and Beau. He seemed to be the friendly, yet sarcastic, fun yet clever. He loved to tell jokes and talk openly yet somehow he seemed mysterious. He was just like Maya. And that's why they clicked. She does not like anyone to pay for her yet he, a stranger Lucas noticed was able to do so because he didn't ask or make it awkward. She just looked at him and shakes her head while he smiles goofily at her.

M: wait for tomorrow was all that she said

B: yeah…yeah we will see about that…he winked at her

L:Wh…I needed to know what was going on why is she treating him in a different way

R: tomorrow? What is going to happen tomorrow peaches? But riley cut me up

M: I am going to spend the day in their school and I am going to pay for everything this silly cupcake flower buying Romeo

R: ouh

M: and since they are cutting art again in our school and our teacher is the same as theirs I am going to study arts there for the year

B: it is going to be fun beau side hugged Maya and she didn't react she just smiled

R: are you guys already a thing? The words slip from riley's mouth

Lucas's pov:

I was surprised but wanted an answer, I was hoping for a no. Maya is going to study with that boy and hang with him as friends isn't that enough? I questioned… dear god let her say no please! I prayed… I kept on focusing on her reaction…they looked at each other I don't know what the smile that they shared meant…is it a yes? Please no…Say no…Say no

M: no we are not just good friends. She said but I can notice a blush creeping on her cheeks and I didn't like that

B: still way too early…we just met hhh. Beau joked and all I had in mind was one question can I throw this boy out of the window?

M: see what I call you Romeo? She teased

B: as long as you are Juliet you can call me that he teased booping her nose

M: do that again and I will break your finger. Maya threatened there is the Maya that I know

B: I will take that risk, princess…he teased ran out of the door

M: I will catch you Romeo ! she ran after him threatening

B: Juliet is a stalker hhhhh he laughed

I didn't like that. He stole all my best friend's attention in a day. And he was teasing her making her smile. She didn't even talk to me today nothing, no nicknames, no teasing nothing…I officially hate Beau

R: they are cute. They will be a couple soon I can feel it she said ending it with one of her yeys and everyone just agreed.

Zay: hey guys! (he entered the shop) I saw Maya jumping on boy's back…are they okay?

R: yeah they are, they are going to be a couple

Zay at that very moment looked at me as if he saw through my façade. As if he was saying , you lost. This made the pain stronger so I decided to excuse myself and run back home

Author's note: Reviews and favorites for next chapter :D and thanks for reading


	3. new member in the group maybe?

**Lucas's pov :**

Tuesday the day that I officially hated for some unknown reason. The desk in front of me was empty no golden locks on my book or an elbow on the right side of my desk. No names calling, no haaa hurrrs Maya was gone. She had to spend the day in Beau's high school and I was for mysterious reason missing her as hell. Whenever the door opens I think it is her. Whenever Mr. Mathews talks about homework I was waiting for a certain blond revolution. But nothing…just silence. Is it normal for me to miss her this way? does riley Farkle and Zay miss her the same way? They have too she kind is the life of our group…even Mathews said that the session is kind of dull. I tried to focus on the bright side I can have more time with Riley today…To do all the Girlfriend boyfriend stuff…maybe a date after school? But after school Maya will come back…We will have fun with her and the group will be complete…So maybe no date or a date at lunch time? I heard the bell rings finally an hour had passed. Riley waited for me outside so I decided to ask her maybe this way time will run by?

R: hey

L: hi

R: are you okay? You seemed kind of lost in your own world there?

L: I am fine…what do think about a date at lunch time my treat..a faint smile drew on my face

R: sure…her reply sounded kind of cold, it didn't make my heart jump and skip a beat

Lucas just focus on making this relation work…don't question this relation or the sake of the pretty brunette in front of you…you picked to be with her not with missing blond beauty…So man up and be the perfect boyfriend and gentleman for this brunette…this is what I kept saying to myself

Lunch time the date, it was still awkward I paid for her meal

We sat next to each other alone…Pure silence, not uncomfortable

after all we are friends but it is just awkward if I ask a question

she will just reply but a mere yes or no her longest answer was

"Thank you for paying for me" and I replied with a smile. Our euh date was interrupted

by her phone buzzing and her receiving something that made her smile

….Was it from Maya that was all that can question.

L: you okay? I needed to know

R: yeah…Maya sent me her pictures in that school. She and beau seemed to raise a riot against a certain teacher that gave them way too much homework. She forgot that she does not have to do it and that she is coming back tomorrow… here see the pictures then I am going to reply to her and tell her that we are on a date

Maya was smiling wide…I missed that smile that reaches her blue eyes

and makes them shine…I used to make her smile like that but now beau seems

to take care of it…I felt sick again…and I hoped that riley didn't notice I just gave

her the phone and didn't say a word for the rest of the lunch time. Am I regretting

giving Maya up ? of course no I mean look at me with riley we are

a match made in heaven? Right…..she is the Topanga to my Corey

lunch was over and my misery wasn't I had tones of questions

that I decided to ignore again and since Maya was happy with

beau I should be happy for her and be happy with

My Riley.

No one's pov:

The old group were sitting in Topanga's in their usual place but something seemed different the usual place next to Riley was empty and still is…She, Maya promised them that she will come back directly to Topanga's but now an hour passed and she didn't come…They called all of them starting with the cowboy he called two times and texted her two times but she always replied that she is coming just wait… but now they all started to freak until the door opened and they saw a ball of sunshine enters the shop with a certain boy next to her laughing they seemed to do that a lot Lucas noted feeling the same pain again but letting it pass.

R: Peachessssssssss! You made us worried about you Lucas was going to come and look for you to see if you are okay or not don't be late again Riley jumped and hugged

M: Honey…I just euh Romeo is responsible for this! Maya giggled as riley directed her blaming eyes towards the boy

B: Hi…and sorry riley but we were drawing together and just in unintentional way my brush colored Maya's cheek (he looked at Maya and smirked at her)

M: If you mean a big splash of red paint all over my cheek unintentional…then the green on your forehead and curly hair are a mere art work …she returned the smirk

B: So I am your inspiration in art Juliet? He smirked

M: definitely a Romeo a pure blooded romantic idiot. She shook her head and took her usual place next to riley and beau brought a chair and sat next to her

B: My princess, I ordered for us

M: will this ever end? She shook her head and smiled at the same time

B: you paid for my lunch. He informed

M: you paid yesterday…she replied

B: this will never end…

M: just give it up Romeo

B: never

M: I hate you…she smiled while saying it

B: you know you don't…he said while he is full of trust at that moment her mum came and gave them their orders to which he replied with a thank you katy and she smiled to him and told him that he is more than welcome

L: you call her katy? Not Mrs. hart? This new boy is way too free and direct with Maya and her mum that he needed to question him

B: she told me too and thanked me for making her baby girl smile. He said looking shyly at Maya with a faint blush on his face and Maya had the same shy reaction

M: enough talk about me (she cleared her throat) guys I want you to accept Beau as a new member of the group…he became very close to me and I think that he will fit perfectly with us. What do you think? Her eyes were full of hope but when they locked with Lucas's they were full of uncertainty she didn't know why.

R: yeyyyyyyy sure thing beau you are welcome. She yelled

M: Farkle?

F: Anything for you Maya. He replied and an ironic grimace was printed all over Maya's face remembering him favoring riley's feelings

M: Lucas? Her voice was shaking, she said his name nothing, no nicknames and all he can question was the distance growing between them and how he is losing her…and all he did was to give a simple nod.

They stayed there in Topanga's for two hours talked about whatever. Maya seemed to ignore Lucas and Farkle to a certain degree but beau was trying his best to make her talk to everyone and when she was going to react to him bring her to every conversation he was having with the boys by asking her " right Maya?" he just side hugged her. So she ended up talking to the boys but she still kept a distance. Lucas was the first one to leave and before he did he sent her a smile a very faint one but she knew he was not okay for some reason but is it her place to ask?

Review and favorite for the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4: nothing more maybe

Maya's Pov :

There is something wrong with lucas and i can feel it but i don't know if i should ask him or no. We are not that close anymore, he has riley and I kind of have Beau. But the sad looks in those deep green orbs of his I cannot forget. OMG, I sound so dramatic and girly ew! I really need to move on from this silly love struck situation that I am in. I wish I can forget about him faster…I am not going to lie Beau is helping me a lot. He keeps on being there by my side, teasing and playing with me talking about different things about life art and school so I can stop thinking about Lucas …Yes I told Beau,( stop your brains from drifting away and take a seatback we are just best friends and to be honest Beau is a flirt by nature…) But I really do appreciate beau's existence in my life. He is the nicest most honest and funniest person I know but if he knows that I think of him that way he will torture me for a whole week if not a month. What was I talking about before Beau….Oh Lucas right? See Beau makes me forget. Today was…euh I don't know just another stupid school day and I am getting my stupid overweight books out of my locker when I feel someone approaching me

 **L: Hi…he seemed lost and the same confused face covered his face**

 **M: hey…Lucas I couldn't stop feeling bad for him and I didn't know if it is my place to ask him or no**

 **L: you don't call me names anymore…he whispered but I heard him**

 **M: I bet that you are happy about that I teased but his eyes suddenly connected into mine and in them a faint look of pain**

 **L: I am not Maya… he informed and this is the first time that I see Lucas this emotional , this sad something is really wrong with my sun…I mean Lucas**

 **M: Lucas what's wrong? You have a sad look plastered all over your face this week, it is like you have to ride that bull again…I questioned him**

 **L: Nothing is wrong Maya but these few days…I feel a bit lost…he looked at his feet then back to me and gave me a fake smile**

 **M: you know that you can fool everyone especially Riley with that fake grin of yours but I won't take that half fake smiles of yours what's wrong Lucas? I insisted**

 **L: you want the truth? He looked kind of scared**

 **M: I do**

 **L: You are the reason…he said in a fast way as if hoping for me to skip it**

 **M: what did I do? I felt my heart break for the second time, he first chose my friend/ sister over me and now he is blaming me for him being sad? What the hell!**

 **L: You are changing he said as if it is a shared known general truth**

 **M: I am not…I defended myself and what did he exactly want from me?**

 **L: You kind of are, since the whole incident , you drifted away now it is like as if me and Farkle we do not exist and since Beau came into the picture you don't care for us and riley is starting to feel left out too…he blamed**

 **M: I am not changing, but for once I found a person who cares for me and no one else. For once I come first for someone…You know what without beau…I don't think that I will thinking of forgiving Farkle…or you! You should thank beau instead of blaming him for stealing me from our group! And by the way I kind of drifted away from riley to give you and her time to develop your relation and I miss my sister too…So stop playing the role of a hero and once even for the slightest moment think of what I feel before you open that mouth of yours (suddenly tears drew their way on my cheeks) that's why Beau is different because he really cares!** I turned my heels and walked away from Lucas hearing the bell rings so I run to class avoiding all attention.)

Riley entered the class room with Farkle talking about god knows what! I was hoping that they will just leave me alone but that will never happen with Riley she is after all a ray of sunshine

 **R: peaches**

 **M: Riles**

 **R: Peaches**

 **M: Riles**

 **R: Peaches**

 **M: this is going to be a long day…I joked with her**

 **R: you were crying she sounded confused hurt and afraid**

 **M: sweetie I was not I was actually yawning I didn't sleep last night at all. I was working on a new art project …I lied but saw her expressions soften**

 **R : but peaches that's not good for your health…she sounded just like her mum**

 **M: I promise you that I will sleep tight tonight I held my hand up to swear to which she giggled**

 **F: Maya? He interrupted us. It's been a very long time since we talked in a sincere way**

 **M: Farkle I looked at him with questioning eyes**

 **F: do you and Beau want to join us after school we are going to the park…doubt fear of rejection and uncertainty covered his voice**

 **M: thank you for the invite but I need to talk to Beau first …I gave him a fake smile and looked at the board**

 **R: are you too dating yet? She asked in her happy voice**

 **M: we are just best friends riles…**

Lucas entered the room at that very moment and he came to my table, Riley Farkle me hell all of the classroom were questioning him for the moment and suddenly he took my hand and told me to walk with him because he needs me in something urgent. I refused at first but he seemed to talk it out with our English teacher because as soon as she entered she told me to go hear him out and that we have five minutes.

 **L: I am sorry**

 **M: you should be but I doubt it**

 **L: I am sorry Maya! I am sorry being so inconsiderate, I am sorry for blaming you but I did the latter because of only one reason…I miss my best friend Maya! I miss our daily banter our jokes hell even the names that you used to call me I miss them…Maya I miss my best friend and I can see you having fun with Beau but I need my best friend back …**

Suddenly and out of nowhere Lucas hugged me and kissed the top of my head. I didn't know how to react so stood stiff and waited for him to let go of me trying to silence my heart that started beating way to fast hoping that Lucas will never step away…How did I feel so safe when I am with him and only him? Questions started to pop everywhere but that day I made one conclusion that will always be Lucas's best friend nothing more.

Lucas's pov : for a moment there my heart skipped a beat and now all remember is the campfire…What's wrong with me? And I kept trying to answer such question for the whole day


	5. gone?

**( Help plz)/Author's note: Hi ^-^ i hope that you are having a beautiful day. guys i need your help there is something wrong with the track of the number of views on all my stories. I get reviews but no views on the same chapter...how can a chapter be reviewed witout being read and this getting me frustrated. Now if you want me to continue this story you must review it that is my only way to know that it is being read :( so sorry for takng your time and thank you soooo much**

* * *

 **Maya's pov:**

I didn't know what to do or how to act…I couldn't focus for the rest of the day. Thanks to Lucas's hug and kiss I could not pay attention to anything. Thank you Lucas for making a confused girl more confused. I was going to see beau after school but I didn't feel like it anymore. We were going to the park I guess with everyone? But I just needed time for myself…I needed to take a breath.

 **Lucas's pov:**

I memorized her scent, a strawberry shampoo and the same deodorant she used the first time she sat next to me on the subway. It was so fresh, so Maya I guess…It enslaved all my senses making me miss it as soon as she backed away. Why did she feel so natural between my hands? Why did it feel so comfortable to have her next to my heart, while our heart beats infused together…She is a short stack of pancakes that makes her head lay on my chest right underneath my chin. As if she was made of the perfect measurements to be mine? I need to focus for once I need to. She said that beau makes her happy and when she needed a break from me he suddenly popped up from thin air, maybe they are meant to be? But why does my heart ache when I see him flirting with her or even being near her breathing the same air? Why did I hate that guy if he is making her happy…do I wish I was him? Do I have feelings for Maya? Am I falling? Did I already fall? What about riley? My life was upside down and nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

 **No one's pov:**

Lucas and Maya started to act normal but there was undeniable tension between the two. Lucas will try to sit next to Maya in the movies afraid that Beau out of nowhere was going to grab the face of his blonde beauty and steal her first kiss. Maya freaked when the touched hands reaching for popcorn. She started to apologize to Lucas and even to riley who seemed to laugh the topic out. Then another detail that the gang noticed is Lucas's questions started to double, triple and got more specific about Romeo and his relation with Maya. His glares to the poor boy were enough to make him flee. But beau stuck around never leaving Juliet's side. Maya started to avoid seeing the couple (L+R) even though all they did was talk, they never held hands, hug or kiss…

It was Friday on her lesson session Maya was having art with beau and she noticed that he was observing her. His eyes following her every move and then she heard him sigh

 **M: Okay? Romeo is being a creep from the thousand times**

 **B: Juliet is being love struck for the second time…He mimicked her same tone but the information was enough to anger her**

 **M: We agreed not to talk about that she hissed**

 **B: you did actually…But I am tired of seeing you suffer! He is an idiot a pure stupid cowboy. Maybe when he fell from that bull he lost his mind. Come on! Look at you. Riley is amazing but she is a mere copy of him they can't be you know why? Because she is a savior and so is he they don't need each other. He needs you a trouble maker, a sarcastic non caring rebel who will set his life and heart on fire. I know that you love him Maya or else… I**

 **M: you what? Maya was shocked beau now was standing next to her yelling**

 **B: nothing …he murmured looking at the floor**

 **M: Beau? She felt responsible for whatever this is**

 **B: I was going to ask you out but his glares to me and over protective looks he gives you. You are always blushing next to him and you actually drew him last week…**

 **M: Oh…**

 **B: but it is okay May…I will always have you as a best friend that's enough for me. He said kissing her cheek and going back to his table and continued to draw.**

The only sound that came out of Maya's mouth that day was a mere oh. She didn't complete her project she just froze. Why did her life have to be so complicated and broken? Beau liked her since when and why did he like her since she was broken and helplessly in love with someone else? Did she give him mixed signals? She always talked to him about Lucas…why did she have this life. She ran home crying her heart out to her mum who decided that her poor baby girl needs a break for a week she was going to send her to LA to live with Shawn her new boyfriend. 11:00am Maya reached the airport at 11:00am. Shawn was there with a box of donuts and chocolate cakes. He was her new father, he stuck around, and for once god proved her wish at least her mum found true love but Maya was a lost case. She believes she was doomed to live alone.

 **Shawn: Maya**

 **Maya: dad?**

 **Sh: this is the first time you call me dad…**

 **Maya: if it bothers you I can always call…**

 **Sh: I am honored**

 **M: thank you so you were saying she questioned while she laid on his comfortable sofa watching TV for the second day**

 **Sh: are you feeling better? Do you want to talk? Your mum and the Mathews are worried sick about you…**

 **M: I am good I just need a week away to rest a bit…**

 **Sh: your mum told me and I want to tell you if ever Lucas or that new boy hurt you or if you simply want them of your back just say so I will scare them off.**

 **M: you are the best dad ever you know? I can pick a better dad for me she said hugging him and knowing for sure that Shawn will never leave her mum or her**

 **No one's pov:**

Back in NY, there was a certain cowboy driven mad. He missed her but no one seemed to answer his only question "where is she?" He visited her room late at night and went through her dangerous neighborhood but her room was sad, dark and empty. It lacked all signs of life of Maya. He needed her. He needed to tell her that he and riley are over and riley actually was kind of waiting for him to say that they are not compatible so she can start dating Farkle( the latter discovered that Smakle was also another copy of him but riley gave him hope and faith to believe in what science didn't prove). But Maya was gone. He didn't want to acknowledge his feelings for her yet he can say it out clear he missed her.

Second day no Maya, no blond beauty or golden locks, no life or fire…Maya didn't come for the first two hours and Lucas had enough. He needed to find her and je knew where exactly. He took off, not caring about the rest of his classes and went to beau's high school it was time for lunch so Lucas went to the cafeteria targeting the other boy. He looked lost and sad Lucas noted. Beau was alienated from everything; he didn't seem to care about his surroundings. And that is when Lucas started to worry and his Texas side started to show. He walked to him grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started to yell

 **L: where is she? What did you do to her?**

 **B: I don't know now let me go. Beau yelled pushing Lucas away**

 **L: you saw her last! Lucas yelled backing away**

 **B: I would never hurt her but you did. Beau said with a sigh sitting back and having lunch**

 **L: I never did that! Lucas could just kill the boy for blaming him for hurting Maya how can he does that when obviously cares so much about her**

 **B: you did now leave…beau ordered**

 **L: where is she? Lucas begged**

 **B: I don't know, she is not speaking to me either…he sounded hurt**

 **L: but you are her closest friend for the moment. As much as Lucas hated to acknowledge that it was true**

 **B: not until I told her the truth…Beau started to pick his food**

 **L: what truth? What did you tell her…? You douche? Lucas started to get angry again**

 **B: that I liked her and that you don't deserve her…happy?**

That's when Lucas froze. He watched beau walk away throwing his untouched meal.

Lucas's Pov: so I was the reason of her running away?


	6. free to love her

**( Help plz)/Author's note: Hi ^-^ i hope that you are having a beautiful day. guys i need your help there is something wrong with the track of the number of views on all my stories. I get reviews but no views on the same chapter...how can a chapter be reviewed without being read and this getting me frustrated. Now if you want me to continue this story you must review it that is my only way to know that it is being read :( so sorry for taking your time and thank you soooo much**

Lucas's pov :

A week passed. She never replied to my calls or messages. Beau's words kept on hunting me…I needed to talk to her…I still don't know what I should tell her…But at least I don't want her to be in pain or run away again because of me.

I was meeting riley. We planned to have a date today at the park. We still want to be like Cory and Topanga even though I am losing faith in such idea. Riley is the sweetest girl ever, she can make you smile, laugh and love life but our stories became dull nothing new. The moment we reached the park she let go of my hand and sits on our usual bench.

 **R: Lucas? She sounded much burdened**

 **L: Riles? I questioned**

 **R: I invited another couple to join us…she said it in a low tone**

 **L : ah…so a double date? Why didn't you tell me?...I questioned why and I was sure that the couple was Farkle and Smakle**

 **R: I don't know… she said leaning into me and making my shoulder a pillow for her head**

 **L: so when are they coming? I leaned my head above hers. This still felt awkward**

 **R: soon…they promised. And her tone was shaking as if she knew that something bad was about to happen**

We stayed there for fifteen minutes alone. We enjoyed sunshine and the warmth but I frizzed as I saw her, them walking to us hand in hand. She came back but never told me. She never replied to me. But she found the time to fall for him. My heart broke the moment he kissed her cheek and hold her closer… why did she move on! I felt riley holding my hand very tightly…Did she know that my heart belonged to her sister? How the hell was I so blind? I lost my heart when I set hart free.

 **R: Mayaaaaaaaa…she jumped and hugged her sister**

 **M: riles I missed you soooooo much! And Shawn says hi…my blond beauty uttered. Mine she should be**

 **R: I missed you too, hi beau she smiled at him warmly**

 **B: riles hey…he responded the same way**

 **M: Lucas hi…she said never looking at me and her voice was shaking**

 **L: Maya! I missed saying her name and it came out of my mouth like a last prayer. As if it was my saving grace. That made her look at me…but then again fast she just looked away.**

 **B: Lucas… he declared sounding protective of his new girlfriend as he side hugged her**

They stayed with us but they never acted in a romantic manner. Beau as the first day always teased, hugged and flirted with her and she kept on coming up with clever comebacks. I was happy when Maya focused on riley and forgot about beau. But my worst moment was when Maya went and laid next to beau on the grass. They started to laugh about something that we as in riley and I couldn't hear.

 **R: you love her. A tear fell down her cheek**

 **L: Riles I….No. I lied and we both knew it**

 **R: you never looked at me the same way you look at her. She shifted away from a little bit**

 **L: Riles…I didn't know what to say I hated seeing Riley crying.**

 **R: Lucas it is okay and I think she still has some feelings for you. She smiled**

 **L: I am sorry…for once I could speak**

 **R: never be sorry for feeling the way you do. You we tried to make this happen, blinding ourselves away from true love. You loved her since day one. Since your ten seconds relationship, she stole your breaths. I once and for all Lucas give you my blessings to win her heart. But if you ever break it I will kill you…riley looked serious but a silly smile was plastered over her face**

 **L: what about you riles? What about your own Cory and Topanga dream? I questioned**

 **R: it will happen and I think that I found my real prince. She smiled adoringly**

 **L: thank you riles and if you ever want a friend and a brother know that I am here. I said and I hugged her but at that moment I heard Maya clears her throat.**

 **M: Love birds…I am going home. Beau's mum called and he had to go pick up his sister… so see you losers…all those information yet not a single look**

 **R: wait Maya! Lucas will drop you off and I need to see Farkle in Topanga's so I will take a cab. She lied**

 **L: are you sure riles? I told her**

 **R: positive…**

 **M: no I don't need company. I will be fine. She fought back**

 **R: Maya! Then I will walk you and you deal with my dad and Farkle. Riley said taking charge of the situation knowing that Maya won't talk to Farkle**

 **M: Lucas…follow me she said as started walking away so I thanked Riles and followed the steps of my blonde fiery beauty. She couldn't walk that fast because she was a short stack and I loved that about her.**

 **L: hey. I said for the first time feeling free while talking to her**

 **M: hi yourself she replied**

 **L: so…I wanted to know everything about everything are they a couple? Why did she flee? Why didn't she pick up?**

 **M: so what? She looked at me with puzzled eyes**

 **L: are you and beau a couple?**

 **Author's note : review if Maya should be dating beau or if it should be another trick of riles? Should Maya fall in love with beau or Lucas? And if I should pick Charlie or Farkle to be riley's new love interest? since my view tracker is not working if there r no reviews and favorites the story will be considered a failure and i won't complete it :-( thx again and sorry**


	7. walk home?

**( Help plz)/Author's note: Hi ^-^ i hope that you are having a beautiful day. guys i need your help there is something wrong with the track of the number of views on all my stories. I get reviews but no views on the same chapter...how can a chapter be reviewed without being read and this getting me frustrated. Now if you want me to continue this story you must review it that is my only way to know that it is being read :( so sorry for taking your time and thank you soooo much**

Lucas's pov:

 **L: Are you and beau a couple? I was hoping that she would say a simple mere no**

 **M: that situation is kind of a mess…but why are you asking? She sounded surprised. Yet her eyes had this sad look**

 **L: just starting a conversation… why a mess? I lied**

 **M: uh…he cares for me you know? She stopped walking and looked at me then gazed at her feet**

 **L: I know…these words and acknowledgement hurt coming from my mouth**

 **M: he said that he likes me and all his actions showed that…I come first for him…I never felt that way…he calls me before I sleep to wish me goodnight…he listens to me and makes me smile…When I ran away he wrote me a letter each day of why he liked me and why did I deserve someone better than… she stayed silent**

 **L: me…I felt hurt but somehow I knew that I deserved it**

 **M: yeah… I saw a tear falls to the ground, Maya was crying and without thinking I used my thumb to move her head so she was looking at me and with my free hand I wiped her tears away. I felt my heart breaking to see the girl I love cry. But if she does think that her happiness is with another guy…then I need to let her go. I can't be that selfish to the point of keeping her from happiness, to the point of hurting her again….**

 **L: Then be with him I said and out of nowhere I felt my eyes becoming tearful so I hugged so she won't notice**

 **M: Lucas…I…she started to cry harder to my chest**

 **L: It's okay May…if he is your happiness then be with him…I said as I wiped my tears and let go of her smiling**

 **M: thank you and I will try…I didn't lie to him; I didn't fall for him yet. But I will try to learn how to love him…she smiled faintly and thanked me again. I know that this is wrong but I kind of find some weak ray hope. It was not that much but I knew that she at least loves, or loved me**

 **L: you are welcome May…I smiled to her**

 **M: and best of luck for you and riley…and May? She questioned**

 **L: May yeah it sounds short a better fit for a short stack. I teased**

 **M: hey! Cowboy watch it!…she threatened, I missed that as hell**

 **L: aw short stack is getting sensitive? I said that and saw her dangerous smirk covers her face so I started to run away laughing as hard as I can.**

 **After half an hour of running, talking about nonsense, laughing and just comfortable silence we reached Maya's house.**

 **M: thank you ranger rick…she smiled sweetly at me**

 **L: You are welcome May…I missed you and this…I said hugging her again. The same strawberry smell hypnotized my sense. God why was I so damn blind? Why did I let her go?**

 **M: Lucas? She brought me back to reality so I let her go**

 **L: sorry but I really did miss my short stack and our little banter. I smirked at her**

 **M: well I will make sure that you will regret saying that. She teased**

 **L: I got myself right into that didn't I? But I will never regret having fun with you. Was I flirting with her? Does this count as flirting? Am I? but she has a boy…uh a beau**

 **M: we will see huckleberry we will see! She smirked and entered her house.**

Maya's pov:

I…I am lost Lucas, beau? Lucas said to pick beau…Beau said to give him time and I will in love with him…but can I fall in love with him while I am in love with someone else already?...should I forget about Lucas?...my life is a total mess…I heard my phone beep.

 **From Beau: Juliet sorry for leaving you. But my mum really needed me…hope that you reached home safe and I will make it up to you soon ;)**

 **From Maya: it's okay Romeo…and yeah I am home.** **J** **I didn't know what I should write more than that and tell him that Lucas walked me**

 **From Beau: so what are you going to do?**

 **From Maya: Going to catch up with my lessons…I hate studying**

 **From Beau: do you need some help princess? :p**

 **From Maya: euh say that again and I will break your neck 3;) …and in Math? I knew he hates math**

 **From Beau: You are on your own Juliet. I can barely do my math lessons :'(**

 **From Maya: I know** **L**

 **From Beau: Are you sure that you are okay?**

 **From Maya: yeah I am** **J** **but I need to go grab some food and study ttyl**

 **From Beau: Okay talk to you**

I wasn't going to study. Riley gave me all the notes and already explained everything that I missed. I didn't tell you but I kept on calling her every day when I went to LA but we promised to act as if we didn't…I told her everything about beau but nothing about Lucas…he is hers after all so how can I tell her that I still love her boyfriend?...Yet she didn't seem that happy about me and beau too…My life is messed up right now. I just wish I can sleep and wake up when everything is over. I want to skip all this and I knew the right way. I picked my new water colors and my drawing copy book and walked out of my house back to the park. To my special place, it was an excluded part of it where no one other than me spends time. It has a huge rock that I sit on. And look at the green patches everywhere enjoying the music played by nature. But as soon as reached my place someone was already there…..

Author's note: **review** who should be there Lucas/ Beau/ or someone else? Should Maya fall in love with beau? Or find her way back to Lucas? Should Lucas fight for her or just let her go and wait? **Since my view tracker is not working if there r no reviews and favorites the story will be considered a failure and i won't complete it :-( thx again and sorry**


	8. who is there?

Author's note: hi guys, thank you all for your support. I loved all your reviews and I will keep on writing as long as you love this story. Plz review, favorite and tell me what do think about this chapter and what changes and events do you want to see happening?

Maya's pov:

 **Maya: Farkle? (You didn't see that coming?:p did you?) I was shocked what the hell was he doing here. He knows that this is my sanctuary and none can coming here if not invited by me**

 **Farkle: lady… he sounded kind of hesitant**

 **Maya: what the hell are you doing here? Did I in another wired messed up dimension invite you here? I questioned sitting next to him**

 **F: No, but I was coming here after school for three day now to have a chance to talk to you. He looked at me with sad eyes.**

Our relation was never the same. The moment he defended riley's feelings over mine…his equal love for us became an obvious lie. Even for him I come second. I remember the feeling of hurt, the feeling of being invisible to everyone even the one who is supposed to be my childhood best friend. I blamed him more than Lucas…and I treated him harsher why? Because he claimed equality between riley and me for as long as I can remember…But I was never good enough even for the boy I considered my brother. I know I am not all light and sunshine but I was there for him…please I was ready to kill when his bully back at the time and I am the only one who considered going on a date with him…Where was riley back then? She was eyeing Lucas and drooling over him…but that does not count because I am a broken girl; a girl that will never be chosen first by anyone. Even my dad ran away from me so why should I blame another boy? I am just not good enough and never will be…

 **M: We don't have anything to talk about…I said harshly**

 **F: Our friendship…he hushed but I heard him clearly**

 **M: nothing is wrong with that now, I like it this way…I lied but I need to do that to protect myself**

 **F: Maya please! Don't be like that… he begged**

 **M: be like what exactly? I questioned getting frustrated with him**

 **F: you are closing on yourself and not letting us through your walls again…you became defensive again…he informed me as if I don't know**

 **M: I wonder why? I said sarcastically**

 **F: I know… that my action may look bad but Maya trust me I… but I cut him off**

 **M: you picked riley over me that's what you did at least I can congratulate you on knowing who comes first in your list…Just go and enjoy yourself with the rest of the group and let me have my peaceful day I ordered having enough**

 **F: Maya it is not about who comes first, it is about the truth…he kind of yelled**

 **M: the truth that you didn't care about my happiness, the truth that you didn't notice the change in me? I was smiling more and I actually had hopes for once. Lucas started to look at me in a different light I think; his smile was getting warmer and his eyes grew protective of me but thanks to your truth everything changed and he went back to riley…I love riles don't get me wrong but…I feel like she has everything and I never have anything…I am just a forgotten second…a tear fell on my cheeks**

 **F: Maya you never came second to me never! You are just as amazing and wonderful as riles but I told the truth so everything will be solved since the beginning and no one will get hurt…Imagine Lucas breaking up with you in a month or two to go back to riley, or them cheating on you, or riley dating different bad guys to forget about Lucas…he explained**

 **M: You didn't have enough time to imagine me dating a bunch of bad guys to forget about him? Or I don't matter in your book? And you never actually thought that I will be good enough for him? I yelled**

 **F: You are way stronger than riles Maya and I knew that you can handle it better…he said**

 **M: I am not stronger, I have feelings that no one cared about, no one paid enough attention to me because I acted strong and rebellious but guess what I am not and if you were truly my best friend you would have noticed but I guess you were way too concerned about riles…I continued to cry**

 **F: I noticed that…I knew you cried your heart when you saw josh with another girl…that's why I brought you chocolates each school day for a week. I knew that when Shawn and your mum had their first fight you didn't tell us but you hated to stay at your house so I planned a two days sleepover in my house and invited everyone…and when Mr. Mathews failed you I photocopied my notes and left them in your locker…Maya I do notice but as a scientist I know that the truth needs to be heard and then life will find a new way to continue…he informed**

 **M: you noticed…I was kind of shocked**

 **F: I did and I still do, I think you are happy with beau but not in love…he announced and I just nodded so he continued**

 **F: Maya, be patient I know that life holds great things for you just wait…and if it's either Beau, Josh or Lucas I need you to know that I will notice and I will be there to help you through each situation…he hugged me**

 **M: thank you…and sorry for acting way too harsh…I hushed**

 **F: I deserved that he clarified**

 **M: and if you need any help with Smakle tell me I winked at him but he didn't look that happy anymore**

 **F: we are actually over. She said that I cared about riley way too much to have room in my heart for any other girl she shacked his head looking sad**

 **M: I kind of agree…I smiled at him**

 **F: we just clarified that I care for all of you…he said shocked**

 **M: But you have a certain tendency to protect her more and even if she is not that clever you find her funny and you love being next to her…you sat behind her automatically in every class…just think about it Farkle… I smiled at him**

 **F: you just blamed me for picking her and now you want me to pick her? He questioned**

 **M: for a genius you are way too dumb sometimes just figure it out yourself…I informed standing up and leaving him alone**

Author's questions: I hoped that you enjoyed reading this. But my major question now is : what couple should fall in love Maya/ Beau :Beya or Lucas and Maya: lucaya? And do you want some rikle moments or nope? :D there might be another chapter published today…


	9. Revision of A Kiss

Hi guys plz review and favorite the chapter. And thanks for your time and effort hope that you like this chapter and the surprise in it. :D review & favorite to get the next chapter

Lucas's POV:

I never knew that jealousy can drive a person mad but now I was discovering why they call it the green eyed monster and I may assure you that I became that monster. I am full of hate and anger since they started dating like a ticking bomb waiting for a moment to blow. It's been a week now. She is his while I am sitting aside everyday with my heart crying rivers. I see her giving him those small sincere smiles that should be for me. I watching him hold her hand, while I should be the one holding her. She should be my rebel my hart and not his. Our friendship is stronger than it used to be. I know that it should be enough after me giving her up and choosing riley over her. But I regret that…I do…Yet she is happy and I cannot ruin that for her.

 **M: Ranger rick? Her voice was full of wonder**

 **L: May? I leaned on my locker and looked at her**

 **M: I want to ask you a question but promise me that you will be honest? She asked**

 **L: I will never lie to you pancake…I smiled assuring and I can swear that a faint blush still covers her cheek when I am around her and talking to her**

 **M: Why did riley break up with you? And weirdly enough when I asked her if I needed to beat you for hurting her she said that you did nothing wrong she sounded confused**

 **L: we…I…She…we…I didn't know how to explain to her that she is the reason especially that she has a boyfriend and she moved on**

 **M: huckleberry did you forget how to speak English? Or are you too slow to get my question? She teased**

 **L: we didn't work out…she is not my Topanga…. I informed**

 **M: oh…sorry about that…she sounded more confused**

 **L: don't be. I smiled at her and she blushed again**

 **M: well I hope that you find your Topanga soon Lucas. She said whispering**

 **L: I already did…I declared which made her look at me directly in the eyes.**

She looked hurt somehow as if I betrayed her again…Didn't she get that she is my heart? I used my thumb to keep her head shot up and her eyes focused on mine…I knew that this is wrong but this is might be my last chance…My heart pounded fast…I kept hoping that she won't hear it….I took one step closing the distance between us and I heard her holds her breath…her face was becoming redder by the second…Yet she didn't move away…Our bodies fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces...If I just leaned my head our lips will be sealed with a kiss …I held her face between my hands and it felt so right to do so. Her soft skin felt good against mine and I for once felt complete.…I for once was ready to melt in Maya's love and for My hart…I looked at her eyes, those blue orbs that hypnotized every sense in me…That unique sparkle in them that made my heart race pounding in my ears…Her sweet strawberry smell mesmerized my senses taking control over me…and I looked finally at her pink smooth lips, this made her tense a bit so my eyes shot back at her eyes as if asking for acceptance and the sparkle in them was all I needed… I started to lean in. 1…. I got closer we are breathing the same air ….2 our noses touched ….3 I, we closed our eyes and memories of Texas camp fire invaded my mind…God how much power it took from me to stop that first kiss?…I still remember her between my arms standing in the faint moon light declaring her love. Was I that blind? …but this time I am not willing to let go …I am going to kiss Maya hart. I am going to be her first kiss. 1..2..3 I heard her hiccup and my eyes shot open…

L: Maya? I questioned looking in her eyes, as if saying why you did that right at that moment!

M: I am sorry Lucas… but I need to go she said and blushed fiercely

I just stood there watching her collect her bag and run away from me. Will we ever have a perfect moment? I was so close to kiss her but a hiccup had to erupt at that specific moment…should I consider it as a sign? Should I let her go…I was in deep thought until I heard someone clears their throat?

 **R: Lucas? Are you okay? She asked**

 **L: yeah…I lied**

 **R: euh…we kind of saw what happened…she informed**

 **L: we ? I was shocked**

 **R: well you are standing in the middle of our high school**

 **L : ouh…I said looking lost**

 **R: you know that Maya hiccups only when she is nervous right?**

 **L: … I looked to her puzzled**

 **R: you are really slow you know?**

 **L: hey…I heard that way too much today I said feeling helpless**

 **R: well you are acting that way….when I said Maya is nervous about the kiss…it means to her too much and she was waiting for it to happen so she is nervous about being with you so she still has feelings for you get it ?**

 **L: oh…**

 **R: you are slow and you can only utter simple sounds god knows why Maya fell for you she mocked**

 **L: hey...! I sounded still lost**

 **R: just be patient with her. She said moving away**

 **L: I will. I promised and walked to my next class**

The next hour was history class, events, stories and for me the only event that I recall was the second near kiss, the only story was Maya's nervous hiccup that made me smile like a goof…I sound so euh love struck come on Lucas man up Maya won't like a sucker! She was sitting in front of me her golden locks were all over my copybook and I out of nowhere started to play with them…hoping that she won't notice….But she did…and she turned around noticing the blush that I tried to hide…but she didn't say a word she just turned back around and the next thing I hear is another hiccup that made me smile…

 **Questions :**

should I make the story long or just one more chapter?

should Maya fall back fast or be stubborn as usual?

and do u want rikale moments maybe a double date?

 **Review this chapter to get the next one**

and if u want a future view of their lives?


	10. Damn hiccups!

**Author's note : hi guys, I hope that you are having an amazing day. Thank you so much for liking the previous chapter ^^ and the silly idea of the hiccup :D hope that you enjoy this chapter too ^^**

 **Maya ¨POV: (at Topanga's)**

Damn you hiccup! Damn you…for ruining my first kiss. We were so close but at least you saved me. I froze under his touch…I felt his breaths warm my skin and send chills all over my body…with butterflies in my stomach, I closed my eyes waiting for us to kiss but I was too nervous! Nervous from being a cheater a mere copy of my dad 'an emotionless being'. Yes I don't feel that strong passionate bond between me and Romeo. It is like we are the same…as if we are siblings….Not like my feelings for Lucas. But who am I tell? I thought that riley and Lucas was like siblings but he picked her. I love Lucas I still do…But he discovered his feelings way too late. I am with another now…Maybe he just wants to fill the void caused by riley's break up…what if I am just his plan "B"…Or even worse maybe he wants to ruin my relation because I kind of ruined his….I heard his voice calling me was hallucinating. Is this the after effect of an almost kiss

 **L: Maya….May! He shouted**

 **M: what the hell cowboy what do you want? I shouted back**

 **L: still with the nicknames I see…I could not get if he was teasing or sad or whatever I was his plan b**

 **M: what do you want ranger rick? I asked sounding annoyed**

 **L: What's wrong May? Are angry because I tried to…he seemed nervous**

 **M: never bring that up again and just to clear things for you I am never going to be your plan B huckleberry! I yelled at him**

 **L: what are you talking about May?**

 **M: My name is Maya and you know what I mean…Just find your way back to riley. I said walking away from him but he caught my hand between his and pulled me back to him.**

 **I met his smell again that minty fresh scent. He pulled me way too close that I hit his hard rock chest and his hands flew to my cup my face. Damn it why do I always end up tangled between these strong arms feeling his heart beat race. Yet I found the sound of his heart very comforting and he felt like home.**

 **L: You never were my plan b. he informed sounding honest but I didn't want to get hurt so I tried to fight his grip only in vain**

 **M: Let go of me. I ordered**

 **L: and what if I don't? He teased with a smirk forming on his stupid handsome face….Focus Maya**

 **M: I will break your neck Sundance…I threatened in vain**

 **L: aw my little short stack of pancakes May is going to break my neck? He teased again holding me tighter**

 **M: I have a boyfriend...I yelled and as soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted them. I saw sadness in his eyes and pain all over his face and I felt bad. I wished I can just kiss his pain away… but beau…I felt Lucas's grip loosen and I immediately missed his warmth…But he didn't completely let go of me but he leaned down and kissed my forehead which made that damn nervous hiccup erupt again but Lucas didn't question it this time he just smiled at me in a cute way and placed one of my golden curls behind my ear and leaned close to it and whispered**

 **L: I will wait for you Hart…he backed away having that smug smile all over his face and heard me hiccupped again**

 **L: I love to make you blush and nervously hiccup you know? I am the only one with such an effect on you…He teased**

 **M: Don't flatter yourself huckleberry…I just ate a lot that's why I have hiccups…I lied**

 **L: yeah yeah…whatever makes you sleep at night my blond beauty…he said finally letting go of me**

 **M: I hate you! I declared**

 **L: I will wait for you Hart…He said simply walking away**

In my head there was a storm of questions, why does he have such a control on me? And if I am not his plan B, then why did he go back to riley after the campfire? Why didn't he consider my feelings at the time? And what the hell am I going to do with Beau…he is after all my boyfriend kind of…we didn't talk for two days now…not even text…I know right? What a relationship! I was clearly lost so I decided to take a walk maybe it will clear my mind…I went to the park and sat there on a bench for more than an hour drawing the sun, its light and how it caused different shades and shadows everywhere. It is amazing how a ball of light can cause such dark miserable shadows…How can light turn into blackness. Drawing was my only exit of such situations; I started to draw when I was about five…To escape my mother's tears over my run away father…To fill to void of an unhappy childhood and to erase the self destructive ideas that I had….I felt my phone vibrate and cut out of deep thoughts

 **From Beau: Juliet…How r u?**

 **From Maya: good u? U Just remembered that u have a gf? I teased**

 **From Beau: Sorry about that…But can we like go out to day?**

 **From Maya: sure why not… I didn't like to reject his proposal immediately after all he was the reason I was talking to Lucas and Farkle again….and he helped me through the tears I shed over a certain cowboy**

 **From Beau: will pick you up at 6 :D we will have dinner out**

 **From Maya: ok see you soon ^^**

I still had two more hours before my date…should I tell beau about what happened with Lucas? Should I be honest and tell him that we nearly kissed…should I bring Lucas's promise to the table or no? Lucas had to make everything so complicated…I hate him for that! What should I do? And if tell beau will he continue to be my best friend or reject my friendship too? Uh I hate my life!

Author's question : should beau and Maya's breakup be friendly or a fight scene? Do you want more teasing and flirting scenes between Maya and Lucas or should they just declare their eternal love for each other? Farkle and Riley moments next chapter maybe? Plz tell me what do you think about this story ? and if there is anything you want to change plz tell me


	11. Date

**Maya's Pov :**

Now it was 7 pm…Yes my date with beau started an hour ago…and now we are in the park on the swings. Having fun, talking. Yet somehow I knew that this will be our last date as a couple…He didn't try to hold my hand or even kiss my cheek as usual…He didn't seem upset either. It is like we both know that this isn't working well…We still tease each other and call each other names Yet it felt like we are more of best friends/siblings than a couple.

 **B: May? he sounded sorry/ sad and all but I knew what he was going to say**

 **M: I know…I affirmed**

 **B: But we seemed perfect…why? He sounded defeated**

 **M: we are so much alike…I tried to reason**

 **B: I wished this, we worked…he sighed**

 **M: we will always be best friends…I smiled at him**

 **B: Promise? Even if cowboy is a protective boyfriend? He didn't sound sure**

 **M: Cowboy can't tell me what to do…I affirmed**

 **B: did he discover his feelings for you? He questioned**

 **M: well he tried to make a move…I said started to blush remembering our almost kiss**

 **B: took him long enough! He said sarcastically**

 **M: I know right? But when are you making a move? I teased**

 **B: huh? He tried to look innocent but saw through him**

 **M: Come on, we all know that you like Grace…don't be a dumb Romeo…I teased**

 **B: is it that obvious? He looked embraced**

 **M: well if your pale skin turning red whenever she talks to you…isn't a clue…then, you forgetting how to talk is the perfect evidence…I said**

 **B: Words seem to fail me every time. He claimed**

 **M: Cause you are in love. I said singing to tease him**

 **B: hey! You are in love too…he said in the same singy voice**

 **M: can't deny that…I said smiling**

 **B: so you are going to go declare your love to him? He questioned**

 **M: I didn't come out of chick flick you know?**

 **B: You are going to torture him…aren't you? He smirked knowing that I had a plan**

 **M: Yup! Let the games begin 3:D .**

My date ended with beau, and our modern Romeo and Juliet story ended with both of living but our short term relation ending…We revised Shakespeare. It's a new day, now and no one knows about my breakup with beau…So I decided that I am not going to tell them…I will just tease and test Lucas for as long as can to see if he is a keeper and he actually deserves this…for ignoring my feelings. I walked to riles and discovered that Farkle is already there those two look so cute together yet so clueless. They were sitting on the couch next to each other reading from the same book…and somehow they both tried to turn to page at the same time…They touched hands, blushed, looked at each other then riley freaked. I remember her reacting to Lucas like that. She out of nowhere claimed that her mum is calling her and walked away fleeing to her room. Watching them will be so fun….

 **M: Losers, good morning. I yelled enough so riley can hear me and come back to the room**

 **F: hi Maya**

 **R: peaches you are late. She looked overwhelmed**

 **M: well I am here now…So? I teased**

 **F/R: so ? they looked embarrassed**

 **M: Anything new?**

 **F/R: Nothing they said together**

 **M: that's cute…I said making both of them blush**

 **?:what's cute? I heard someone stopping very close to me and I knew this fresh scent wherever…**

 **M: Good morning to you too cowboy. I tried to act normal but I still felt butterflies in my stomach**

 **L: Aw thank you May…he teased**

 **M: So are we ready to go? I asked ignoring him**

 **L/R/F: yeah…**

I walked with riley and Farkle to my right and Lucas to my left. If anyone saw us they will say that we are two couples. Lucas walked very close to me…and I liked that, I felt safe whenever he is next to me.

 **R: Where were you last night peaches? She asked**

 **M: date night I said and I swear to god that Lucas froze for a moment, his hands clenched and his features went dark!**

 **R: oh ! she said noticing Lucas's reaction so she tried to change the topic**

 **R: what about your homework? She questioned**

 **M: Beau helped…I lied, I did it by myself and heard Lucas talking to himself**

 **L: of course he did…stupid Romeo!**

 **F: at least you are doing your homework now. He said proudly**

 **M: Yeah…I smiled**

And for the whole school day Lucas was by my side yet silent. If I ask him something he will reply but nothing more or less. What did he think that getting me will be easy? After all I have been through? No way cowboy, No way!

 **Author's note: so sorry for the late chapter, I am having my exams in two days…So yeah but if you favorite the chapter and review it… I will post other chapters soon…Or else the story ends here thank you anyways and have a great day ( happy new year by the way :D best wishes for this new year and May the luck and power be with you in every step )**


	12. Chapter 12 : end

so the last chapter of this lucaya story wasn't successful so i guess that this is the end of the novel


	13. Kiss & a broken hart?

For the last two days Lucas have been walking me home from riles or from school. I don't even ask he just starts walking with me not saying a word unless I ask something. I found it wired how he can just be there but not really there and I grew worried. Did I do something to make him angry? Did I push the wrong button when I teased him about still being with Romeo? Is that it ? Now he was walking me to my house again without a word. Even if I tease him, he will just reply formally. I felt his hand brushed over mine and little sparks filled my being and a pink color stained my cheeks. How come this boy has such an effect on me even if he is not talking to me? My eyes drifted his way and I started exploring his features. His dreamy eyes were now clouded with thoughts. His usual perfect smile was nothing but lips pressed in a thin line. All his features showed that he is in deep thought.

 **M: Lucas? He didn't reply so I shouted his name few times until he looked my way**

 **L: yes? He replied blankly**

 **M: What's wrong? I asked afraid of what's bothering him**

 **L: Nothing may I am just in deep thought. He claimed and took a step away to continue our walk to my home**

 **M: Lucas you have been like this for three days. What thought can keep you from talking to me even if you are next to me? I said feeling hurt**

 **L: Maya it's just...that I... I don't know May I don't know. He mumbled**

 **M: you clearly know but you don't want to tell me! I thought we are best friends. I felt like my tears were gathering and threatening to fall**

 **L: Best friends... yeah we are Maya.**

He said taking a step closer to me and using his hand to bring my face up so I was now looking into those hypnotizing orbs of his. God how I love to get lost in them! This boy with everything about him made me change. I never thought that I will become a girly girl for anyone, never thought that I Maya can be a hopeless romantic spirit but he got me weak in the knees. His warm water breaths hit my cold skin sending chills all over my body. We stopped looking at each other for god knows how much time but I felt that the world around us disappeared it was just me and him. His eyes had this unique glow in them as they studied mines as if searching for an acceptance for what's coming next and I just smiled knowing what's going to happen. He leaned closer to me and our noses touched and with that my eyes shut and I felt my heart eating like crazy. Every sound, every person every object around us was nowhere to be seen or heard. All that mattered was our heart beats and the music they played. His thumb brushed over my lips and I swear to god he discovered the effect he had on me so he held me close because my knees were now weak. One, Two, three...His lips touched mine and all my thoughts went with the wind. He then pressed them lightly over mine as if he wasn't sure of my reaction. So I grabbed his face closer and pushed my lips into his harder. I didn't know what I was doing because this was my first kiss. So I let him guide the way. His lips moved over mine and I replicated his actions. I felt warm inside and fireworks exploded all over my body as our lips danced together in a perfect way. Only if the world can stop now and I can savor this moment forever! But damn human need for air! Damn our need to breath! The kiss ended and I never felt so sad and incomplete I needed his lips over mine again. He kept his forehead attached to mine as we took deep breaths, becoming conscience of the world around us again. When I opened my eyes his were still closed.

 **M: Lucas...I said heavily still under the effect of the kiss. I brushed my hand over his rosy cheek now and smiled**

 **L: Maya...was all he could say**

 **M: that was...**

 **L: a mistake!** He said cutting me off and taking a step away from me. Now tears came down streaming on my cheeks...my first kiss, a mistake! He does not love me doesn't he? Maybe he didn't feel the sparks...it meant nothing to him and he saw the hurt in my eyes and mirrored the same in his eyes. Did I disappoint him? Is he now regretting breaking up with riley? I took a step back and started to turn away from him

L: **Maya I...I didn't mean...Let me explain.** He mumbled

M: No need I said and started to run away from the boy how found a hobby in breaking my heart! I ran to my home, the emptiness and silence in it never struck me so hard. I will always be a lonely soul. I might even die alone. I ran to my bed shut down all the street noise and started to sob! I cried my heart out nonstop that day refusing to open my room's door to mum and not answering riley's and farkle's calls. What did I ever do to you Lucas ! Why did you break me again? Thanks to you now everyone knows that I am officially broken. Another broken hart! After such thought I drifted I a deep sleep.

A/N: Many ppl didn't like this fanfic to end so here you go and what was Lucas's motive :p be creative in the reviews and fav the chapter

thanks for reading


End file.
